Akira class
|service_period = 24th and 25th centuries|length = 464.43 meters|beam = 316.67 meters|draft = 87.43 meteres|mass = 3,055,000 metric tons|decks = 26|crew_complement = 500; 4500 (evac. limit)|defenses = Deflector shields|image1 = Akira1.jpg|image2 = Akira dev patch.png|caption2 = Emblem of the Akira Class Development Project}} The 'Akira-class''' was a heavy escort starship introduced by Starfleet around 2370. These vessels were extensively used for engagements with the Borg and the Dominion in the latter half of the 24th century. History Starting out as just a hypothetical exercise in starship design, the design that became the Akira-class was initially conceived during a period of rising tensions between the United Federation of Planets and the Cardassian Union in the mid-24th century. Worked on by engineers at the New Aberdeen Shipyards in their spare time, most never expected the vessel to be used, much less built, and as such the Akira project was assigned a relatively low priority status. The Battle of Wolf 359 changed all that as Starfleet began a major program of research, development, and starship construction to meet any future Borg threat. The prototype USS Akira was launched in 2368, and shortly thereafter the class became a major player in Starfleet. Performing admirably during the wind-down of the Federation-Cardassian War in the late-2360s, and against the Borg on their return to Federation space in the 2370s, the Akira-class also was a common sight during the later Dominion War, serving on the front lines in most of the war's major battles.Starship Spotter; The Official Starships Collection Issue 12: "USS Thunderchild NCC-63549". Technical information Variants In the Cryptic universe, three variants of the Akira were developed: the Thunderchild, Armitage, and Alita. ThunderchildThunderchild-class, Heavy Escort Refit, Star Trek Online wiki: http://sto.gamepedia.com/Heavy_Escort_Refit#Thunderchild_class. After years of service in the Dominion War and fighting the Borg threat, Starfleet engineers saw a need to update the standard Akira-class. This led to the development of the Thunderchild variant, named after the USS Thunderchild which fought in the Battle of Sector 001. Various systems were brought up-to-date and minor visual differences were implanted to conform with starship design principles of the late 24th century. A Phaser Point Defense System was standard on the Thunderchild variant. This system controlled light phaser cannons on the starship to defend against high-mobility threats such as torpedoes and fighters. ArmitageArmitage-class, Heavy Escort Carrier, Star Trek Online wiki: http://sto.gamepedia.com/Heavy_Escort_Carrier#Armitage_class. Designed at the New Aberdeen Shipyards, the Armitage-''class was developed to fit the original role meant for the ''Akira-''class: that of a small carrier-escort hybrid. Its appearance featured low-slung, forward-swept pylons and long, tapered nacelles. Its saucer was built around a thick central spine that contained the deflector and elevated the bridge above the split hull. The Armitage contained a single, forward-facing hangar bay equipped with a wing of Peregrine Fighters by default. A battery of cannon aperatures was concentrated in the nose, above and to the sides of the deflector dish. The variant was also equipped with a Torpedo Point Defense System, which allowed the ''Armitage to fire successive volleys of torpedoes at nearby enemy vessels. AlitaAlita-class, Heavy Escort Carrier, Star Trek Online wiki: http://sto.gamepedia.com/Heavy_Escort_Carrier_(T6)#Alita-class. Based upon the highly successful Armitage ''variant, the ''Alita-class was designed at the Laikan Shipyards to combat the Iconian threat. The starship was equipped with Destabilized Tachyon Emitters, which allowed the Alita to discharge a massive tachyon burst that caused tremendous damage to enemy shields and played havoc with their shield systems. Ships commissioned * (Armitage-class, NCC-62158-A) * (prototype, NX-62497) * (Armitage ''prototype, NCC-92331) * (''Armitage-class, NCC-97300) * (NCC-64013) * (NCC-69302) * (NCC-68954) * (NCC-63419) * (NCC-63549) * (Thunderchild prototype, NCC-63549-B) * * [[USS Trafalgar (NCC-51624)|USS Trafalgar]]'' (NCC-51624) Gallery Thunderchild.jpg|''Thunderchild variant. USS Armitage.png|''Armitage'' variant. Armitage patch by Thomas Morrone.png|Emblem of the Armitage Class Development Project. AlitaHeavyEscortCarrier.jpg|''Alita'' variant. Alita patch by Thomas Morrone.png|Emblem of the Alita Class Development Project. External links References Category:Starship classes Category:Thunderchild class starships Category:Federation starship classes Category:Alita class starships Category:Armitage class starships